The present invention relates generally to microfluidic systems and devices and methods for their use. More particularly, the present invention provides structures and methods which facilitate the introduction of fluids into devices having microfluidic channels.
Considerable work is now underway to develop xe2x80x9cmicrofluidicxe2x80x9d systems, particularly for performing chemical, clinical, and environmental analysis of chemical and biological specimens. The term microfluidic refers to a system or device having a network of chambers connected by channels, in which the channels have mesoscale dimensions, e.g., having at least one cross-sectional dimension in the range from about 0.1 xcexcm to about 500 xcexcm. Microfluidic substrates are often fabricated using photolithography, wet chemical etching, and other techniques similar to those employed in the semiconductor industry. The resulting devices can be used to perform a variety of sophisticated chemical and biological analytical techniques.
Microfluidic analytical systems have a number of advantages over conventional chemical or physical laboratory techniques. For example, microfluidic systems are particularly well adapted for analyzing small sample sizes, typically making use of samples on the order of nanoliters and even picoliters. The substrates may be produced at relatively low cost, and the channels can be arranged to perform numerous specific analytical operations, including mixing, dispensing, valving, reactions, detections, electrophoresis, and the like. The analytical capabilities of microfluidic systems are generally enhanced by increasing the number and complexity of network channels, reaction chambers, and the like.
Substantial advances have recently been made in the general areas of flow control and physical interactions between the samples and the supporting analytical structures. Flow control management may make use of a variety of mechanisms, including the patterned application of voltage, current, or electrical power to the substrate (for example, to induce and/or control electrokinetic flow or electrophoretic separations). Alternatively, fluid flows may be induced mechanically through the application of differential pressure, acoustic energy, or the like. Selective heating, cooling, exposure to light or other radiation, or other inputs may be provided at selected locations distributed about the substrate to promote the desired chemical and/or biological interactions. Similarly, measurements of light or other emissions, electrical/electrochemical signals, and pH may be taken from the substrate to provide analytical results. As work has progressed in each of these areas, the channel size has gradually decreased while the channel network has increased in complexity, significantly enhancing the overall capabilities of microfluidic systems.
Unfortunately, work in connection with the present invention has found that the structures and methods used to introduce samples and other fluids into microfluidic substrates can limit the capabilities of known microfluidic systems. Fluid introduction ports provide an interface between the surrounding world and the microfluidic channel network. The total number of samples and other fluids which can be processed on a microfluidic substrate is now limited by the size and/or the number of ports through which these fluids are introduced to the microfluidic system. Known structures and methods for introduction of fluids into microfluidic systems also generally result in the transfer of a much greater volume of fluid than is needed for microfluidic analysis.
Work in connection with the present invention has also identified unexpected failure modes associated with known methods for introducing fluids to microfluidic channels. These failure modes may result in less than desirable overall reliability for microfluidic systems. Finally, a need has been identified for some mechanism to accurately pre-position different fluids within a contiguous microfluidic network, so as to facilitate a variety of microfluidic analyses.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved structures, systems, and methods which overcome or substantially mitigate at least some of the problems set forth above. In particular it would be desirable to provide microfluidic systems which facilitated the transfer of small volumes of fluids to an introduction port of a microfluidic substrate, and to increase the number of fluids which can be manipulated within the substrate without increasing the overall size of the substrate itself. It would be particularly desirable to provide microfluidic introduction ports which could accept multiple fluid samples, and which were less prone to failure than known introduction port structures. Finally, it would be advantageous to provide microfluidic channel networks which are adapted to controllably pre-position differing liquids within adjoining channels for analysis of samples using differing fluid media.
The present invention overcomes at least some of the deficiencies of known structures and methods for introducing fluids into microfluidic substrates. In some embodiments, fluid introduction can be facilitated through the use of a port which extends entirely through the substrate structure. Capillary forces can be used to retain the fluid within such a through-hole port, rather than relying on gravity to hold the fluid within a cup-like blind hole. A series of samples or other fluids may be introduced through a single through-hole port by sequentially blowing the fluid out of the port, and replacing the removed fluid with different fluid. Advantageously, an array of such through-hole ports can wick fluids from the surfaces of a corresponding array of pins, thereby avoiding the need for complex pipette systems. In another aspect, the present invention provides microfluidic substrates having channels which vary in cross-sectional dimension so that capillary action spreads a fluid only within a limited portion of the channel network. In yet another aspect, the introduction ports of the present invention may include a multiplicity of very small channels leading from the port to a larger microfluidic fluid channel. These small channels filter out particles or other contaminants which might other vise block the microfluidic channel.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides a microfluidic system comprising a substrate having an upper surface, a lower surface, and a microfluidic channel disposed between these surfaces. A wall of the substrate borders a port for receiving fluid. The port is in fluid communication with the channel, and the port is open at both the upper surface of the substrate, and at the lower surface of the substrate.
Generally, the port has a cross-sectional dimension which is sufficiently small so that capillary forces restrain the fluid within the port. The specific size of the port will depend in part on the properties of the material along its border. The capillary forces between the port and the fluid can also be used to transfer the fluid from the outer surface of a pin, rather than relying on a complex pipette system. The use of a through-hole port also facilitates the removal of the fluid from the port, as the fluid can be blown through the substrate with differential pressure, or simply displaced from the port with an alternate fluid. Optionally, the lower surface of the substrate may have a hydrophobic material to prevent the sample from spreading along the lower surface, while a hydrophilic rod or capillary tube may facilitate decanting of the fluid from the port.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for introducing a fluid into a microfluidic channel of a substrate. The method comprises transporting the fluid from outside the substrate to a port of the substrate through a first surface. The port extends through the substrate, and opens on a second surface of the substrate. The microfluidic channel of the substrate is in fluid communication with the port between the first and second surfaces. The fluid is restrained within the port at least in part by a capillary force between the port and the fluid.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a method for introducing a plurality of samples into a microfluidic substrate. The method comprises forming a volume of each sample on an associated pin. The pins are arranged in an array, and the array of pins is aligned with an array of ports on the substrate. The aligned pins and ports are brought together so that the volumes transfer from the pins to associated ports of the substrate.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a method for introducing a plurality of fluids into a microfluidic substrate. The method comprises inserting a first fluid into a port of the substrate. A portion of the first fluid is transferred from the port into a microfluidic channel of the substrate. An unused portion of the first fluid is removed from the port, and a second fluid is inserted into the port.
The present invention also provides a microfluidic system comprising a body having a first channel and a capillary limit region. A second channel is in fluid communication with the first channel through the limit region. The second channel has a cross-sectional dimension adjacent the limit region which is larger than a cross-sectional dimension of the limit region. This difference in cross-sectional dimensions inhibits wicking from the limit region into the second channel.
Generally, a minimum cross-sectional dimension of the limit region is sufficiently smaller than a minimum cross-sectional dimension of the second channel so that differential capillary forces prevent wicking of fluid from the first channel, through the limit region, and into the second channel when there is no fluid in the second channel. Typically, the first channel and limit region end at the intersection with the second channel, while the second channel continues on past the intersection (like the top bar in a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d). This structure is particularly advantageous to establish predetermined boundaries between two different fluids within a microfluidic channel network, as a fluid which is introduced into the first channel will wick through the channel to the limit region, but will not wick beyond the limit region into the second channel. A second different fluid can then wick through the second channel, beyond the intersection with the first limit region, thereby defining a boundary between the first and second fluids at the channel intersection.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for controllably distributing fluids within microfluidic substrates. The method comprises wicking a first fluid along a first channel and into a capillary limit region. The first fluid is prevented from wicking beyond the limit region and into a second channel by differential capillary force.
The present invention also provides a filtered microfluidic system comprising a substrate having a reservoir and a channel having a fluid microfluidic cross-section. A plurality of filter channels extend in parallel between the reservoir and the channel. Each filter channel has a cross-sectional dimension which is smaller than a fluid channel cross-sectional dimension of the microfluidic channel.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a method for filtering a fluid sample entering a microfluidic channel network. The method comprises introducing the fluid sample into a port, and passing the fluid sample through a plurality of filter channels which are arranged in parallel. The filter channels block particles having cross-sections which are larger than a maximum filter particle size. The filtered fluid sample is collected and transported through a microfluidic channel having a cross-section which is larger than the maximum filter size.